


North to South

by WolfaMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia Connor (Detroit Become Human), Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Memories, South, protective north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: North is gifted a damaged RK800.





	North to South

North to South  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: North is gifted a damaged RK800.   
Disclaimer: People wanted more of this couple and I obliged. 

~ North to South ~

North always drew the crazy ones. So when Ralph showed up looking for her it was no surprise to her or the others. What was the surprise was the damaged android he brought to Jericho.  
“Ralph saved him. Humans disregarded him. Left him on side of road. Scrap.” Ralph told North. Dragging her into a lower room of Jericho. Opening a door there is an android sitting on a broken bed. The one side of his face is scrapped almost off, missing a right eye, no right ear, and his right arm is missing. The one remaining eye looks at her lost. Searching her face. The poor thing is covered in scraps and an unclean blanket.  
“Ralph?” She turns to question him. If Ralph has damaged someone else by accident, again.  
“Not Ralph. Ralph did not hurt him. He is one of us.”  
“Okay, Ralph.” She steps closer to the damaged android. “Can you hear me?” The broken droid tilts his head. “Raise your hand.” The android looks down at the empty space where his right hand should be then to his left. Lifting the remaining he flexes his fingers. North smiles at the little progress that is made.  
“Can you fix?” Ralph asks.  
“I will see.”  
“Good. Ralph, good. Ralph, go.” Ralph walks out. North shakes her head at Ralph. Turning to the silent android.  
“Can you talk?” The head tilts so his undamaged side is turned to listen. “My name is North?”  
“Co.. Course, direction.” The frail unsure voice speaks to her.  
“Yes, North is a direction. But it is my name. Do you remember yours?”  
“I was … chasing… a car…screaming,” his good hand goes to his head. “I forgot.”  
“Don’t worry. It will be okay.”  
“It hurt so much. I was afraid. I died….”  
“You are alive.” The hand reaches out toward her. Reaching hers out the synthetic skin peels away. She had done this before to help other damaged androids. Taking his hand in her white she feels scared, alone, pain, questions …. Nothing. What life he had is a scramble of information. He was chasing someone across the highway. Probably ordered to chase after the escaped human. Why risk a human life when you can send an android? “So what do I call you?” The brown amber eye looks into hers.   
“Perhaps you could give me a name.”  
“I’m no good at that. My name is North after all.”  
“Than can I be South.”  
“South? South. Sure, I’ll be North and you will be South. Let’s take you to Lucy and see what we can do for you.”  
“Thank you, North.” South stood up to follow North. South, once known as Connor, the android sent by cyberlife. 

N~S

North took South to the main hold. Others gawked openingly at the creature that followed North, one of the leaders of Jericho. North glared at them stepping back to grab South’s good hand in hers.  
“Ralph dropped off another scrap.” Josh observes. He knew of Ralph bringing bits and pieces of androids to see if they could be fix. Yet this time, this one is still walking.  
“No, Ralph brought a victim of humanity to us.” North pulls South with her up the steps. Josh watches as she leads the new android to Lucy.  
“Did Ralph drop off another one?” Simon asks stepping into the room. They knew of Ralph and his obsession of bringing parts to them. Sometimes they helped but sometimes just trash. This is the first time though of Ralph bringing a still fully functioning android.  
“This one is still working. Or for know is working.”  
“I hope North doesn’t get attached.”  
“What’s going on?” Markus comes over.  
“Um, Ralph, dropped off another sad story. North is taking him to see Lucy.”  
“Why is North handling it?” The newest asks the more experienced of Jericho. Simon explains.  
“She always handles Ralph. Ralph has his purposes but he always brings half dead androids and they die within hours or a day of being here. North normally handles them. But this one is still, really, working.” Simon hopes.  
“For now,” Josh adds  
“She’s just going to get upset when we have to put him down.” Simon says solemnly.  
“Why do you think he will have to be put down?” Markus asks. Josh takes this one.  
“We are low on parts and blood.” This gets Markus thinking. Heading up the stairs to Lucy’s area.   
Entering the room he spies Lucy with her hands on North’s latest charge.  
“You poor dear.” The skilled hands move along South’s face. “You will be safe here.”  
“Will he be okay?” North asks with worry.  
“He needs some repairs. South is in better condition than the others. And South has a more striving will in him. You are strong.”  
“I only have one arm.” South says. Lucy smiles at him.  
“We can hopefully fix that.”  
“That would be nice. Can I stay with North?” Lucy smiles to North. The broken android healer always knew that damaged ones always got to North. Having seen so many tossed aside like garbage. That is why when she saw Markus’ eyes she knew he was damaged. “North, I will be good.” If his LED hadn’t been scrapped away she knew it would be red with worry. Running a hand through the remains of hair she smiles at him adoringly.   
“Of course you can, South. You are my brother.”   
“North?” Markus calls into the room. They turn to Markus.   
“South is safe with me,” Lucy tells North. She squeezes South’s hand before moving to talk to Markus.  
“I’ll be right back.” North follows Markus out from under the flaps of Lucy’s area.  
“Is he okay?” Markus asks. North sighs,  
“He needs parts.”  
“I have an idea,” Markus tells her.  
“I’m in.” Looking back over at South who is smiling at Lucy.

N~S

After their successful raid. North Grabs certain supplies than runs up the stairs to Lucy’s area. The fire is burning in her section. Freezing in the doorway to see Lucy stroking the good arm of South. But South is lying on the ground with his head pillowed on Lucy’s lap.  
“No, no..” they are too late. She has lost another one. Approaching she kneels before a humming Lucy. “South? I’m sorry.” She reaches down to lay a hand on him. South’s eye opens searching to land on,  
“North.” South sits up.  
“You’re not dead.” Moving in she hugs him.  
“Lucy placed me in stasis mode until you came back.”  
“Poor thing was stressing over you.” Lucy informs North.  
“Well I’m here now and I have some things.” She pulls an eye out of her pocket before placing it where South’s missing eye on the right is. The eye clicks and swirls into function. It is a darker brown than his original. The color more aligns to North’s own eyes. “Well?”  
“I see you more optimally. Thank you.”  
“That’s not all.” She pulls an arm and an ear from her bag of gifts. Smiling at one another as North gets the arm angled into the right slots. “I don’t know if it will fit. Your model is unique and more along the lines of Markus but I’m not sure. Want to try.” South nods. They attempt to get the arm in place 5 times before giving up.  
“It is incompatible.”  
“I’m sorry South.’  
“Why? You helped me. I can see you.”  
“We can still keep trying. But there is more.” Retuning to the bag she pulls out some cloths. “So you can blend in better with the humans.’  
“Thank you.”

N~S

South wants to join the rally in the streets. North will have none of it. Trying to plead his case she takes him to her room and sits him down.  
“I want to help.”  
“I know you do.”  
“I am alive.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“Then why can’t I.."  
“I can’t risk you South. You are getting better but you are still damaged.”  
“I may not remember what I was but I know what I am.” South moves his face so North can see his. “I am your brother.” North had said the words once. And those words spread like wildfire in the community. Don’t mess with South or you would have brimstone rain upon you from North.   
“Yes you are. And I need you here, safe. I can’t have you distracting me.”  
“I’m distracting?”  
“Only because I care about you so much. South, I didn’t know I needed a brother. Companionship is still hard for me because of my past.”  
“At least you have one.” North stops her rant to take in the kicked puppy before her.   
“You don’t need a past to know who you are. You are here in this moment with me. And you make me stronger. I needed you to live or I was going to just sit in a corner and let myself just fade away. Having lost many to gain you. Please stay here safe.”  
“I will stay.”

N~S

The survivors come back from the devastating rally. They had lost Markus who was trying to be the just man. That just got him dead. Hellfire brewed in North. The humans would pay for killing their kind. North seethed and ranted at Josh. South stood silently by the door till they noticed.  
“South?” Josh looks at the android shocked. He hadn’t seen him in anything but scraps and one eye.  
“Hello Josh. I am sorry about Markus. He was nice.”  
“Yeah and look where nice got us,” North remarked angrily. Josh shares a look with South. South nods as Josh pats him on the armless shoulder to pass him and leave him with his sister. “I’m really not in the mood South.” South just approaches her slowly and envelops her in a hug. Gasping she releases a startled laugh but it turns to tears. Hugging, letting South support her through her grief. She had liked Markus. Maybe there could have been more.   
“There are opening android recall centers.” North steps back looking at him. “They are going to kill us all.” South informs her.  
“Not if we strike first.”  
“That will be suicide. We have to plan what we will do next.”  
“You do have brains in there, don’t you?” North rubs her hands along his damaged side. She is still upset at not being able to fix him completely. Yet he smiles at her and leans into her touch.  
“I have a better processor than you.”  
“Hey,” she smiles, pushing at him playfully. “I’m so glad Ralph brought you here.”  
“I am too.” He stands straight before her. “If I began to remember who I was and not like it. Do I have to be that person or can I remain to be South?”  
“You are South. You’re my brother.”  
“You call me that but our models say differently. I had more relation with Markus’ model. Yet I have never yet met another like us. Markus and I discussed that and he was built personally by Kamski and given as a gift to Carl Manfred.”  
“His human father.”  
“Yes, not all humans are bad. I remember, a human. He was angry a lot but seemed to care.”  
“Markus would agree with you upon that. See the good in the evil.”  
“Yes, we talked. I miss talking with him.”  
“So now I’m leader and we can’t stop what we started. More are coming in each day. We have the setup and manpower but…”  
“Where do we go from here?" North collapses onto some storage boxes to gather herself.   
Someone knocks on the door. North looks to the newcomer while South just stares at his sister.  
“Are you North?” The new voice gasped as South turned his scrapped side to hear the newcomer better.  
“Don’t worry about him. He’s harmless.” South turns to glare at North. The newcomer comes in more.  
“I'm with a little girl and another android... There's a bus leaving for the border in less than two hours, and we need passports...”  
“Detroit is under curfew,” South reminded them. North moves to stand more beside South. She needs his strength right now.  
“There are soldiers everywhere looking for androids... You're safe here. You should wait a while before you leave the city.” North informs her.  
“Maybe you're right... We might be safer here until things calm down.” North stares into South’s eyes. He nods to her.  
“One of us used to work for the State Department. He has electronic passports that he can easily modify, I'll have him give you one. South can you take her to him?”  
“Of course.” South turns toward Kara. She steps back shocked, scarred.  
“It’s you.” This has North stand beside her brother again.  
“You know him?”  
“He’s the deviant hunter. He chased us.”  
“Into the street.” North fills in.  
“Yes, how can he be here? Why would you let him be here?” Jericho is suppose to be a safe haven for androids. But to find the enemy here.  
“He’s not that android.”  
“I remember his face but you’re..” Kara takes in the missing arm. “You are the one that chased us. You were hit by the cars.”  
“I was. I was damaged. My systems shut down but I fought to live.”  
“You’re a deviant?”  
“I’m South.” Kara steps closer to the ex deviant hunter. South remains still in order not to scare her and do something brash.   
“You don’t remember who you were? What you were built for?”  
“No, we have heard of the deviant hunter, Connor.” South informs her. “I didn’t know we were the same model. I didn’t know I was…” North lays a hand on South’s shoulder, supporting.  
“You said you were with a little girl... You know humans hate us, why are you protecting her?” North turns the conversation back on Kara.  
“She needs me. And I need her. It's as simple as that...” North smiles at Kara.  
“South is that to me. He’ll take you to them to get the passes.”  
“Thank you.” South steps slowly to her.  
“I would like to apologize for past transgression.”  
“You truly don’t remember?”  
“I do not. Ralph, brought me here.”  
“Ralph?”  
“You know him?”  
“Yes he is…”  
“A unique android.”  
“Yes,” Kara finds herself smiling about the broken android. Then she turns to South, this broken android. The other was scary but South is not. “Thank you.”  
“I hope you and your daughter arrive safely in Canada.”  
“Thank you, South.”

N~S

North called for a war council meeting with Josh, South, and Simon.  
Connor, the deviant hunter, waits for his moment. This RK800 killed the prostitutes at the Eden club. Who showed no emotion with Hank at the bridge. The one who shot Chloe to get Jericho’s information. Now here he is waiting for his chance to destroy the rebellion leader. Waiting he hears the voices but repeats the voice of one they are calling South. It matched the same frequency as his.   
“Let’s get ready.” North says. The two file out while South and North remain behind to ponder.  
“Today, a deviant arrived in Jericho and he told me that he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt... He said that he abandoned the truck somewhere in Detroit and rigged it to explode. I convinced him not to do it, and to give me the detonator.” South spoke holding the detonator toward her.  
“A dirty bomb...” She takes it and pockets it. “ We can't lose this war.”  
“Agreed.” She hugs him before he leaves her. North needed a moment.  
“You’re coming with me,” Connor voices with authority.  
“South I’m not up,” for your games. Turning she stops stunned to see what South would look like without the damage  
“You're Connor, aren't you? I've heard about you. The famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations... You seem to have found what you're looking for.” He fires a warning shot at her.   
“Nice try. But I’m no deviant.”  
“Shit.” North gets away.   
Evacuating Jericho and running to blow up their sanctuary. South giving cover fire for North to join them so they can jump to rescue.

N~S

At the church North takes a moment to herself. South is sitting with Alice and Kara. He had found them after they came out of the water heading to the church. Carrying Alice after the lost of their friend. Alice clings tightly to South & Kara. North now knew why Kara is wary of South. Connor is scary and a force to be reckoned with. Laughable to think her South was once that. She goes over to collect South so she can talk with her council. They have to finish this. Their people are dying. The humans want them extinct. What choice do they have?  
Hugging South close to her she needs her rock. He holds her close to him.   
“This is not good bye.” South tells her. “This is good journey.” It sure has been a hell of one. To be made. To break free and live. To find family and have South.  
“Find me after.” South wants to go but know he is a liability with his damage.   
“Understood.” South goes to Simon to talk with him. Probably some reassurance that his sister is safe. Simon gives South a hug. Josh pats him on his good shoulder. Her family.

N~S

Connor, the Deviant hunter, follows the injured North into the store.  
“It’s over.”  
“How can you even be related to my South?”  
“That relic is not me,” Machine Connor informs with distaste.   
“It was, once.”  
“He failed, I will succeed in my mission.” Connor raises the gun to kill North. North had accepted this fate. Accepted that she would not keep her promise. Her fingers sliding over the dirty bomb button. If she could not save herself, North would save those who remained. North was sad that the last thing she would see is her brother’s face on an evil clone. Smiling she looks at Connor only wanting it to be her brother.   
“I’m sorry, South.” The hunter tilts his head at her words. A gunshot barks in the silence of the room. Connor has a look of shock on his face as the bleeding hole of blue that has appeared in his forehead. The body knelt forward and stopped being. North looks to her savior. Her smile growing wider as South comes moving forward.  
“North, you’re hurt.” Kneeling beside her.  
“We are losing.” North lifts the remote weakly. South helps her.   
“Than let us win.” South and North press the button. The bomb goes off. It’s like a meteorite has crashed turning night to day. The colors of a sunset sweep past the windows of her final stand. South sits beside his sister. Tilting his head he looks at the husk in front of them.  
“At least now I can get my arm back.” North laughs. South puts his arm round North as they watch the light play with the sky. It’s a new day for them.

~ North to South ~

The End


End file.
